Minor characters
This is a list of all the minor characters. Minor characters are characters that there is very little information about, too little to be worthy of an article of their own. The list is written in alphabetical order. Alicia Alicia is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She, alongside Leslie-Anne, works for Albert. He takes her to the island because he "likes her big breasts". He took her back in Light. Alvaro Escobar Alvaro Escobar is Edilio's older brother. He is a member of the Special Forces located in Afghanistan. Alpha Wong Alpha Wong is a minor character mentioned in Fear. She was Jaden's girlfriend. Becca Becca is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She, along with Terry, Philip and Darryl, acted out episodes of SpongeBob to entertain the citizens of Lake Tramonto. BeeBee BeeBee is a minor character mentioned in Plague. She and a girl named Summer looked after two littles named Harley and Janice. Blake Blake is a seven-year-old boy who works with Bonnie at the toilets in Lake Tramonto. He enjoys this work, especially as the hours are good and he can play in the sandpit. When Bonnie is killed, a terrified Blake disposes of her body. He is the first living person to see Little Pete's "hand of God". Bonnie Bonnie is a six-year-old girl who is introduced in Fear. She and her best friend, Blake, help build, clean, and monitor the toilets at Lake Tramonto. She does not mind this work and enjoys playing in the sandpit nearby the toilets with Blake. Her life is fairly carefree for a child in the FAYZ. Bonnie is the second child to be taken over by Little Pete. Little Pete is in a strange spirit-form and sees people inside the FAYZ as avatars of themselves. He reaches out to touch Bonnie's avatar, and mixes her DNA with that of a coyote, creating something that is "no longer Bonnie". She dies quickly as a result of this horrific transformation. Charlie Charlie was one of the boys who lived with Zil before the creation of the Human Crew. The only time he is mentioned in Hunger was when the fight between Zil and Hunter reached its climax. D-Con D-Con is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He appears doing miscellaneous things throughout the novel. Darryl Darryl, from Fear, is an actor who does scenes from SpongeBob Squarepants at Lake Tramonto with his friends. Darla (subject 1-02) Darla was a 9-year-old girl and moof that was mentioned in Plague. She was mentioned by Toto at the Air Force Base, where Toto said that Subject 1-02's room was covered in Hello Kitty stuff and her room was pink. Subject 1-02 was held in the Air Force Base with Toto because she had a mutant power to walk through any object. Subject 1-02 tried to escape to find her mum but was shot by a taser from a security guard when she was halfway through a wall. She then materialized into the wall and subsequently died. Her real name is Darla, but she is commonly referred to as subject 1-02. Diana Diana '''(not Diana Ladris) is a girl that Caine once took a boat trip with when his father was trying to get hired by her father. She had red hair and bulging eyes, and when she started hitting on him he turned her down. She started smoking pot and threatened to tell her father that Caine had made her smoke it if he rejected her, but he laughed and told her to go ahead, knowing she wouldn't. Dorian '''Dorian is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, he dies in the bug attack. Drake Merwin, Sr. Drake Merwin, Sr. is Drake's grandfather and appears in Light in an encounter with Connie Temple. He shows her the results of the Lake Tramonto massacre, and explains how he is unable to find out what happened to his grandson in the FAYZ, as no-one will tell him. In the Vietnamese war, when he was seventeen, he hadn't had a hot meal in five days, or more than a few hours of sleep, and so when a prisoner spat at him, Merwin shot him in the neck. No one reported him, and Merwin felt guilty about the fact that he enjoyed doing it. He also reveals that Drake's childhood was traumatic ever since his father, who Drake was close to, died. Merwin was described as a long-haired elderly man who enjoyed coffee and shrugging. Harry Harry was introduced in Hunger, living with his friends Zil, Hunter and Charlie. Soon all the roommates become jealous of Hunter's power because he is the only freak in their household and this causes friction between them. Zil accuses Hunter of stealing a piece of beef jerky that Zil had been hiding, and the argument becomes violent when Zil picks up a fire poker to attack Hunter. Hunter tries to defend himself by using his power of invisible heat waves on Zil. Right before Hunter is about to attack Zil, Harry jumps in between them and he gets hit instead, resulting in his death. Heather Darby Heather Darby '''is the mother of Shade Darby and the wife of Martin Darby. She died when Gaia attacked the adults. Jaden '''Jaden is a minor character in Fear. After he gets into a scuffle with Cigar, he is accidentally killed, Cigar is eventually punished for his, even though it was accidental. It was mentioned that he dated a girl named Alpha Wong. Joe junior Joe junior is the druggie brother of Bug. He was likely named after his father and was older than Bug. He is mentioned in one of the few times Bug talks about his family. Joel Joel is a character that rescues Sam from the burning building with Edilio in Gone. Joey Joey is mentioned in Hunger, a few kids ask Lana if she can fix Joey's bruised knee. Karl Karl makes an appearance in Gone, he attended Perdido Beach School and was in seventh grade. K.B. K.B. was found dead on the beach in Lies with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Leonard Leonard is a minor character that is mentioned in Lies. He is mentioned as the possible missing kid, however it turns out to be Marty instead. Matteo Matteo is a kid and photographer mentioned in Hunger. Marcie Marcie is a minor character that is mentioned in Plague, she and Roscoe both worked for Albert. Melissa Melissa is mentioned in Plague, she is one of the many victims of the Supernatural Death Cough. Paolo Paolo is a minor character mentioned in Hunger. He, Caine, and a girl named Diana (but not Diana Ladris) go on a boat trip because their fathers are organizing a business deal. He tries to chat Diana up but fails, and goes away to be sick after smoking weed. Pat Patrick, Pat for short, is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear on the toilet. He was a bystander to Bonnie's death, due to her being in the same place as her. Peter Peter is a normal boy who is only mentioned once in the series. He is said to have been a normal, 10-year-old boy within the FAYZ. In Fear, when Mary is telling about Little Pete, Peter is mentioned. Philip Philip appears briefly in Fear, acting out Spongebob Squarepants on the White Houseboat. Pug Pug is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear, she along with Leslie-Anne and Alicia work for Albert. She later fires a missile at Caine and Diana in Light, but Caine moves it away with his telekinesis. Rachel, Cass and Colby Rachel, Cass and Colby are three sisters who only appear very briefly in Light. They are described by |Sam as "three regular kids who had never been important in the FAYZ." They appear very briefly, attempting to rescue Sam from Gaia by charging at her with tire irons and clubs. They are subsequently burnt to death by Gaia with Sam's power. These three characters were based on fans from Twitter who had asked Michael Grant to put them in the book. Sandy Sandy is mentioned in Hunger, she and her roommate apparently had a feud with a boy named Tom O'Dell due to them accusing him of killing and eating their cat. Sarah Willetson Sarah Willetson is a minor character that Duck has a crush on. She is mentioned in Hunger. Spartacus Spartacus is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. He is one of the many people killed by Gaia (although technically he was killed by Sam), and is described as having long hair going down to his waist. Summer Summer is mentioned in Plague by the littles she was looking after, Harley and Janice. She is friends with BeeBee. Tabitha Tabitha is a minor character that appeared in Fear. She is a young girl from Perdido Beach, and was seen with Sanjit, Keira and Mason when they were chased by a pack of coyotes. She died, along with Keira and Mason. Terry Terry is a boy mentioned in Fear. He, along with two other kids named Becca and Darryl, act out SpongeBob episodes to entertain other kids. Tim Tim is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear as a guard for Lake Tramonto. Zoey Zoey is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, she is one of the victims of the bugs. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters